when It Rains
by Thepurplethread
Summary: Rain is a gloomy and depressing thing, but sometimes it's the most hopeful thing. Raven/Red X now a two- shot!
1. When It Rains

**Hi! So this is my second fanfic and I'm pretty excited about it! So as I'm sure you guessed I'm a big Raven/Red x shipper! I hope you like it, and please review!**

When It Rains

Raven couldn't sleep. She had had a nightmare, although that wasn't unusual. Being a half-demon meant unpleasant dreams. It didn't help that Jump was having one of its worst thunder storms in years. Glancing around her dimly lit room as a clap of thunder shook the tower. As she shivered slightly under her black silk sheets, she listened to the never ending pounding of the rain. Quietly, she slipped

out of her bed and threw her cloak on over her pajamas. Raven walked softly out of her room, the floor cold under her bare feet. The dark corders of the tower were

silent except for the pounding of the rain. She was soon on the rooftop, the rain crashing against her pale skin. Icy droplets clung to her clothes and hair chilling her to

the bone. _Stupid_, she thought to herself. _All I'm going to find out here is a cold. Why did I even come out here?_ she sighed, sitting down on the edge of the roof. The pounding of the rain muffled the crackling sound of teleporting behind her. "What the hell are you doing Sunshine?" she shifted wrapping her cloak tighter around herself

as she turned to see none other than Red X behind her. "Hey Jason," he walked over to where she was sitting shivering. Wrapping his arms securely around her petite form he frowned. "Are you trying to catch pemonia?" he said as he held her close, quieting her shivers. "I couldn't sleep," she said almost whispering. " So you decided to come up here and let the rain wash you away?" "No, I'm not an idiot," she said, rolling her eyes. "I had a nightmare… and I just had to make sure it was all still here." "What?" he asked curiously. "The world…. everything, I guess. Sometimes at night, after a nightmare it feels like it might not be real, everything that's

happened, my father being defeated, might be just a dream, and I'll wake up and this," she gestured to the bright city lights that shone through the dark rain. "Will be hell again." "It won't be. You saved everyone. Trigon is gone, for good. You don't have to worry anymore." he said quietly.

"It's a demon that's haunted me my entire life Jason. It's hard to just let it go." she replied wrapping her cloak around herself.

"Yeah, I know. My whole life no one's really been there for me. My ex-stepmom, my dad, Batman, nobody really ever cared what happened to me." he said softly, gently pulling her into his lap. "No one, except you." he murmured into her hair. "Just don't ever feel too alone, 'cause I'm here for you. And even though I don't always get along with him, Robin's here for you too. So is every one of the Titans." She sighed, and leaned back into him.

"Jason," she murmured,

"Yeah Jewel?"

"When in the world did you get to be so wise?" she said, smirking.

"Oh, I've always been this brilliant, you just never noticed," He said playfully. "Somehow I doubt that," she said, resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. He just sat there quietly, holding her in his arms, on the roof of Titans Tower, the rain pouring down on both of them.

_ Who knew that rain could be so wonderful_, he thought as he allowed his eyes to close as well.


	2. After It Rains

Walking down the corder of the tower Cyborg groaned.

Robin had asked to check the weather monitor on the roof the night before. It wasn't that he was against extra work, but the morning after a thunder storm it would be nice to be in his bed. Like everyone else in the tower.

The half- robot's room was at the far end of the tower so he had to walk by everyone's rooms to get to the roof. He rattled off the names in his head as he crept quietly ( as quietly as a guy made of metal could be). Robin, probably already up, and working on a case. Starfire, who was most likely still asleep. Beast Boy, who was definintly still asleep, probably dreaming about mopeds and french girls. Raven-

he paused, seeing Raven's door slightly ajar. Cyborg poked his head into her room. Glancing around it's dark interior, he quickly gathered that Raven was absent from her room. He sighed, frowning. Raven had a habit of being mysterious, and had a flair for disappearing, then turning up again with no explanation. It drove Robin up the wall( which was pretty fun to watch).

Closing her door he continued on his way to the roof. He suspected that Jason, also known as Red X, and Raven's boyfriend, had something to do with all her disappearing. Jason had never done anything wrong( besides being a criminal, that is) and Raven seemed to love him with all her heart. The rest of the team had grown to like the guy. He and bb played video games occasionally, and Robin had even gotten tolerant.

When Raven had told the Titans about her and Jason he had taken the guy aside and told him what would happen to him if he ever put a toe out of line. He promised he never would. And, so far, he hadn't.

Yet.

But there were times like this that he was off doing who know's what with his little sister! By this time he had reached the door to the roof. Raven could take care of herself but still- He stopped mid-thought when he saw them. They were lying together, both sound asleep and their bodies,dripping wet and tightly pressed next to one another. Jason's arms wrapped tightly around Raven's petite form. From the looks of it they had spent the entire storm on the roof.

Smiling to himself, he quietly went back inside to go make breakfast.


End file.
